brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomber
The Bomber is a broken common brawler who first appears in clash royale and clash of clans who throws bombs. He is a long range brawler who can throw his bombs over walls that does splash damage, he has low health due to his body is only made up of skeletons. His super makes him throws a bomb that is similar to the bomb that hit hirosima, that bomb causes opponents to take tons of damage overtime over the whole map which is crazy overpowered. Attack: Da bomb niggah He throws a bomb that is same bomb as in clash royale and clash of clans. His bomb can travel in long range due to the fact that the bomb is made of light weight alloys. The bomb travels quite fast (same as dynamikes throw speed) which does splash damage of course and it will explodes immediately when it hits the floor, its similar to both dynamikes and barleys attack because it explodes like his bomb and it immediately deals damage when it the floor like his bottles. There is an important note, is that his bomb has an explode duration (unlike coc and cr) which means it has a very short area damage duration when the bomb explodes so enemies will take damage from it if they enter the explode radius after the bomb explodes but before the explode duration is over (which is the explosion lasts for 0.35 seconds), its like a shorten bottle spill duration you can say that so but the duration is not long enough to deal 2 ticks of damage. So his bomb is easier to use than the dynamikes. This regular attack can destroy walls and obstacles because his bomb is capable of destroying walls in clash of clans. Fun fact is that his bomb damage is same as the niggah rockets damage. *Base damage: 260 *Range: 9 tiles (from him to the bomb explode area, the explosion radius increases his effective range lol) *Reload time: 1.9 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 600 Super: Atomic bomb Too powerful (more powerful than the terminators super in terms of area but less powerful in terms of power itself)..... He throws an atomic bomb (specifically the little boy) on the battlefield. The bomb throw speed is slower than his main attack bomb, it has a slightly shorter range than the main attack bomb (due to the bomb being heavier)(but throw range is useless since it affects the whole map). When the bomb hits the floor, it explodes like an atomic bomb which will emit a super powerful blast that is capable of blasting the whole map that destroys all the walls and bushes and obstacles in the map. Altough the necular explosion has a travel speed, but the map is quite small so its enough time to already damage all enemies on the map, so enemies at the other end from the bombs explosion will get nuked in less than 2 seconds later. Enemies will take tons of damage from the bombs explosion and the explosion lasts for some time so they can expect to lose thousands of hitpoints, it does damage per frames instead of damage per second due to the intensity and the power of this super (so damage varies depends on frame rates). After the bombs finished explodes, you can see the battlefield becomes clear of obstacles, and there are radiation fallout which continues to deals small amount of damage overtime for some time. The radiation will lasts for 30 seconds and will continue to deals small amount of damage per seconds till the radiation is over, enemies can still heal when taking radiation damage and this is because they arent taking painful attacks, it works just like the Cowboy's bleed mechanics in terms of the still can heal when taking overtime damage. But seriously who would survive a necular attack, i guess only brawlers with super strong and unique super abilities or special passive abilities which allows them to stand a chance against this insanely poowerful explosion by either partially or fully lol. The fallout also affects the whole map and this is easy to understand because the bomb does affects the whole map. If this super were to be balanced, it will be nerfed for a big time. Fun fact: The atomic bomb explosion isint strong enough to crack open the 5 seconds respawn shield unlike the Terminators nibiru super. Skins Upgrades *More calcium (health): we fund his skeleton with some calcium, increase his health to 800. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. *Bigger bombs (attack): his bomb is bigger in size, so it does more damage and bigger explosion (increases damage to 320). Costs 2 golden elixir. *Frag bombs (attack): When his bomb explodes, the outer bomb parts will shoot out small pieces that splits into 8 different directions (not random or random i donno) that travels 3.75 tiles and does 40 base damage (depends of the main attack upgrade levels). Costs 2 golden elixir. This upgrades is inspired by the bloons tower defense series bomb tower's upgrade: frag bombs. *Propulsion (attack): The explosion of bomb emits a force that also knockback brawlers, knockback power is same as shelly super without stun. Costs 1 golden elixir. Trivia *He first made his appearance in clash royale as a common troop and then made his appearance in clash of clans builders base in a year later, so i says "clash royale and clash of clans". **Actually he is a wall breaker from the early days in clash of clans and then clash royale base the bomber troop from clash of clans wall breaker. *The atomic bomb super is inspired by the brawlers infobox image, which shows an atomic bomb exploding with the analogue of skeletons talking. Category:Brawlers Category:Common Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B